Savages
by D2L
Summary: Buang jauh-jauh pemikiranmu tentang pemikiranmu tentang masa depan yang menyenangkan karena yang sebentar lagi akan kau hadapi adalah kehancuran. Aku tidak bercanda. Bahkan aku yang dulunya seorang artis yang terkenal kini harus melawan maut dan kerasnya dunia dengan berada di golongan Savages, golongan orang terbuang dan liar. Aku seorang Cho Kyuhyun harus terdampar di Savages


** Savages **

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Crime / Sci-fi**

**Sumarry : Buang jauh-jauh pemikiranmu tentang pemikiranmu tentang masa depan yang menyenangkan karena yang sebentar lagi akan kau hadapi adalah kehancuran. Aku tidak bercanda. Bahkan aku yang dulunya seorang artis yang terkenal kini harus melawan maut dan kerasnya dunia dengan berada di golongan Savages, golongan orang-orang terbuang dan liar. Aku seorang Cho Kyuhyun harus terdampar di Savages karena sebuah skandal bohongan tapi ampuh sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di luar dari dinding itu kau akan menemukan gurun pasir yang sangat besar dan teriknya matahari yang lebih menyengat dari yang pernah kau rasakan. Masa ini memang adalah masa dunia benar-benar sudah menuju kehancurannya dan begitupula manusia. Mereka berusaha untuk mencari cara untuk bertahan hidup sendiri dan dengan egois tentu saja mereka ingin diri merekalah yang selamat, mereka menjadi tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. manusia-manusia yang kurang beruntung, kurang berpotensi dan dibenci oleh masyarakat harusnya harus menjadi korban untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kenapa? Jawabannya karena daerah aman tempat manusia tinggal adalah di dalam sebuah negara yang dikelilingi oleh dinding kokoh yang sangat tinggi dan juga di atasnya dibuat sebuah kubah yang sangat besar untuk melindungi negara itu dari cuaca ekstrim yang bisa membunuh manusia. Daerah aman itu terbatas, tentu saja manusia yang tinggal di sana juga menjadi lebih terbatas lagi dari sebelumnya. betul-betul harus dipilih mana yang terbaik agar bisa tinggal di sana, dan mereka yang terlantar di sebut sebagai Savages. Golongan terendah dari golongan lainnya yang mulai terbentuk di masa depan yang suram ini.

Mereka para Savages tinggal di luar dinding yang aman. Mereka harus tinggal di daerah berbahaya dan cuaca yang ekstrim. Gurun pasir yang awalnya adalah tanah hijau yang berubah dalam sekejap mata karena teriknya sinar matahari. Di tambah lagi dengan gas-gas beracun yang ada membuat Savages benar-benar harus menjadi orang yang kejam agar bisa bertahan hidup.

Di daerah yang tidak aman ini, ada sebuah jurang yang sangat terkenal, sama fenomenalnya dengan dinding pelindung daerah aman. Jurang itu kerap kali disebut sebagai titik terakhir bagi para Savages sebagai tujuan terakhir mereka yang sudah tidak tahan. Ya, mereka bunuh diri dengan terjun ke dalam jurang itu, tapi itu saat teknologi masih belum maju, dan para Savages masih belum sepintar sekarang. Jurang itu sekarang justru menjadi penyelamat bagi mereka. Jurang itu sangat dalam menjorok ke dalam yang menyebabkan udara yang ada di sana sangat lembab dan juga dingin. Kadar oksigen yang ada di sana bahkan lebih bagus daripada hamparan gurun pasir yang ada.

Mereka para Savages yang jenius berhasil beberapa kali mencuri teknologi-teknologi dari kalangan Affluent yang entah kenapa kerap kali berkeliaran di daerah gurun ini dengan mobil mereka yang memiliki proteksi terhadap buruknya keadaan yang ada di sini. Mereka menggunakan teknologi itu agar bisa menyelidiki apakah jurang itu memang sesuai dengan pemikiran mereka dan ternyata mereka benar. Jurang itu bahkan memiki atmosfer yang lebih baik untuk hidup daripada gurun ini. Tinggal mencari cara bagaimana bisa turun ke jurang itu untuk hidup di sana dan juga bisa naik kembali untuk mengecek keadaan yang ada di gurun dan mencuri beberapa makanan dari para Affluent lagi.

Beruntung sekali mereka bisa mencuri teknologi yang lebih hebat dari kalangan Vigorous padahal mereka adalah tentara militer handal yang sangat kuat, tapi Savages yang spesial saja masih bisa membodohi mereka. Akhirnya mereka mencuri tiga kendaraan yang berbentuk piring terbang seperti yang kalian dulu definisikan sebagai kapal induk dari alien. Kendaraan yang mereka akhirnya klaim sebagai kepunyaan kami dan diberi nama, Decode.

Satu persatu dari kami mulai menaiki Decode dan akhirnya mengantar kami ke ujung dari jurang itu. Jurang itu akhirnya kami sebut dengan Salometh, dunia surga kami beda dengan Severginity yang merupakan surga bagi mereka yang berada di daerah aman.

Saveges memang orang yang terbuang, tapi ada beberapa dari mereka yang spesial, merekalah yang jenius yang memang sengaja dijatuhkan dari golongan mereka dahulu sehingga bisa menjadi seorang Saveges. Salah satunya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Awalnya dia adalah laki-laki yang dipuja oleh semua orang terutama wanita. Tentu saja. Dia adalah laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai actor yang membuatnya berada di golongan Affluent dan lagi dia tampan, siapa yang tidak ingin mendapatkannya? Tapi sayang salah seorang dari temannya sendiri mengkhianatinya. Temannya dengan sengaja membuat sebuah skandal akan dirinya yang katanya melakukan transaksi gelap terhadap golongan Slattern, orang-orang yang mayoritasnya adalah kriminal yang selalu diincar oleh Ministry. Akhirnya semua membencinya dan surat keputusan dari Ministry adalah menjatuhkan kedudukan bersama dengan kalangan Savages, kalangan terbuang, liar dan pemberontak.

Ada beberapa kasus yang serupa, seperti misalnya Kim Heechul, awalnya dia berasal dari golongan Middling, orang biasa yang posisinya berada di tengah. Aman dan juga sekaligus berbahaya. Untuk laki-laki bernama Kim Heechul ini, dia bisa terdampar di kalangan Savages karena dituduh menghasut temannya yang berasal dari golongan Cunning, para ilmuan jenius untuk memulai suatu pemberontakkan dengan mematikan pasokan listrik di Severginity selama seminggu lamanya. Dia bersama dengan Kim Jongwoon harus rela melepas kedudukan mereka yang cukup aman menjadi seorang yang terbuang.

Kim Jongwoon, atau lebih dikenal Yesung, well sudah disebutkan kenapa dia bisa sampai di Saveges dan sekarang tinggal di Salometh.

Mereka bertigalah yang perlahan mengubah cara hidup dan pandangan orang-orang yang lebih dulu berada di Savages. mereka berhasil mencuri teknologi dan mendapat tempat hidup baru di Salometh. Mereka adalah cahaya penerang untuk Saveges lainnya. Ketiga orang itu memang Savages, tapi jelas mereka berbeda karena dari lahir mereka bukan asli golongan terbuang itu, mereka jenius, dan mereka terdampar di sini karena ulah beberapa orang yang iri terhadap mereka.

_._

_._

_._

_Cause we're Savages so what? What do you care about us? Even if one of us die you won't know about it or even cry right? So shut your fucking mouth and stop talking about us._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di Salometh, itu adalah satu-satunya tenda yang terbesar dan juga termewah, tentu saja karena raja mereka-kau kau bisa menyebutnya demikian- tinggal di dalam tenda yang terbuat dari kulit hewan. Perlahan seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekat ke arah tenda itu, sebelum dia masuk ke dalam tenda tersebut, dia membunyikan sebuah bel bertali yang ada di luar.

"Masuk," sang raja menyaut, dan laki-laki itu perlahan masuk ke dalam tenda tersebut.

Sang raja tampak sedang beristirahat, siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang agung? Bahkan ketika dia sudah jatuh dari kedudukannya di Affluent, tetap saja dia akan selalu mendapat kedudukan yang tertinggi di golongan apapun yang akan ditempatinya, walaupun golongan Savages sekalipun.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini, Heechul?" tanya Kyuhyun pada penasehat kerajaannya, Kim Heechul.

"Untuk memberitahumu bahwa pergerakan kita sudah diendus oleh Vigorous, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Ministry juga mengetahui bahwa kita belum mati seperti yang mereka harapkan dan malah menemukan tempat yang tidak kalah amannya dibandingkan dengan Severginity," jawab Heechul.

"Yang benar? Jadi kau mau menyerankan apa? Tidak mungkin kita pindah dari sini hanya karena keberadaan kita sudah diketahui. Kau pasti punya rencana bagus untuk mencegah Vigorous tahu bahwa kitalah yang mencuri teknologi mereka agar bisa tinggal di Salometh, kan?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebetulnya bagaimana Vigorous bisa mengendus kita karena Dregs. Salah satu Dregs mengatakannya pada Vigorous, tapi untuk saat ini Vigorous masih belum bisa percaya akan perkataan Dregs tersebut dan untuk saat ini kita masih aman. Vigorous belum mendapat bukti yang pasti dan sebelum itu terjadi kita harus bisa memastikan Dregs itu mati atau bisa bekerja sama dengan kita," jelas Heechul.

"Jadi apa yang kau sarankan?"

"Kita harus mendatangi Dregs itu."

"Apa kau gila? kau bilang aku harus ke sana? Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga di sini? Siapa yang akan melindungi Savages yang lain jika Vigorous berhasil menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara keras.

"Memang apa yang kau katakan itu benar, tapi orang yang selama ini kau cari ternyata ada di golongan Dregs, dia berada di imitasi Colossium itu."

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menegang saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Heechul.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku dengan mudah meninggalkan kewajibanku seenaknya di Salometh," ucap Kyuhyun keras.

Kyuhyun memandang dengan teliti Heechul. Ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki itu. Ya. Laki-laki tampak lebih tenang dari biasanya, padahal biasanya laki-laki akan mudah marah dengan tidak jelas.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

Perlahan sosok itu bukan lagi seorang Kim Heechul, tapi tergantikan dengan sosok asing yang tampak menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah datar dan juga ada aura kebencian yang diarahkannya ke arah sosok asing itu. "Ternyata kau, ya?"

"Kau bisa sampai ke sini, hah, bangsat?" hina Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu hidup bahagia, kan? Tujuanku membuatmu terlantar ke Savages agar kau segera mati, tapi sepertinya kau malah hidup lebih mewah lagi dibandingkan saat di Affluent," ucap sosok itu.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas ucapan itu yang malah membuat sosok itu semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Tapi apa yang kukatakan itu benar, loh. Mengenai Dregs yang memberitahukan keberadan kalian Savages liar kepada Vigorous dan mungkin Vigorous itu akan mendatanginya karena dialah yang mengatakan keberadaan kalian pada para tentara itu," ucap sosok itu lagi.

"Kau memaksanya sekali lagi, kan?"

"Tebakanmu benar sekali. Aku bisa memanfaatkannya dengan mudah apalagi ketika dia sudah hilang ingatan dan benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa akulah yang mencelakainya dulu. Bagus, kan. Dia yang dulu musuhku kini menjadi budakku hanya karena jutaan uang yang umbar-umbar padanya."

Kyuhyun tampak marah sekali dengan ucapan tersebut. Dia bangkit berdiri dan hendak memukul sosok tersebut, tapi dengan cepat sosok itu menghilang dan yang tersisa hanyalah bola kecil yang ternyata memancarkan refleksi dari sosok asing tersebut. Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya. Dia saat ini benar-benar marah. Hidupnya yang damai selama beberapa tahun ini sekali lagi akan segera dihancurkan oleh sosok bangsat itu.

Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar dari tenda miliknya. Beberapa Savages yang berada di jalan langsung minggir dan membungkuk hormat ke arah raja mereka. Kyuhyun tampak tiba di sebuah tenda yang cukup mewah. Tanpa bertata krama, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam tenda itu dan dia menemukan dua orang yang dicarinya, Kim Heechul dan Yesung.

"Aku harus meninggal Salometh." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat keduanya cukup kaget.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau lupa dengan kedudukanmu sebagai raja di sini?" Ucap Heechul dengan nada membentak. Well, memang seharusnya seperti inilah Kim Heechul yang asli.

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan fakta bahwa laki-laki bangsat itu akan kembali berulah di luar sana lagi, apalagi kemungkinan dia akan melibatkan Salometh dan juga orang yang kucari-cari selama ini," jelas Kyuhyun.

Baru saja Heechul akan mengeluarkan kalimat tidak setuju lainnya, Yesung tampak menyela terlebih dahulu."Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku tahu pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik. Aku yakin orang itu sedang merancang sebuah kasus yang tidak menyenangkan sekali lagi dan sebisa mungkin kau harus menghentikan laki-laki bajingan itu."

"Dan semoga kau berhasil menemukan orang yang kau cari selama lima tahun ini," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menyinggung sebuah senyuman. Setelah itu Kyuhyun keluar meninggal tenda itu. Hanya tersisa Heechul dan Yesung yang saling memandang sinis karena pemikiran mereka yang bertentangan.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi? Kau tidak tahu keadaan di sini sudah parah apalagi ketika dia tidak ada nanti?" tanya Heechul dengan nada marah.

Yesung membalasnya dengan cukup kalem."Tapi dia sudah cukup berjasa, tidak bisakah kita memberikannya kebebasan sebagai balas budi untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan? Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan Lee Sungmin yang hilang lima tahun yang lalu itu, kan?"

"Aku hanya takut jika apa yang dia ketahui entah dari mana itu lagi-lagi bukan suatu jebakan yang dibuat laki-laki bangsat itu," balas Heechul.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Yesung. "Mungkin jika dia benar-benar sudah butuh pertolongan kita bisa meminta bantuan melalui Slattern.

"Kau tahu golongan itu yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya dari semua golongan yang ada."

"Tapi mereka yang paling melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik ketika kita mengupah mereka. Tidak masalah kita memakai jasa mereka kali ini, apalagi ini berhubungan dengan raja kita, kan? Salometh dan semua Savages di pertaruhkan."

"Tapi kau malah membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar dari sini ketika bahkan semua Savages dipertaruhkan sebagai gantinya!" seru Heechul.

"Tapi jika dia tidak pergi, maka semua Severginity yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Menurutmu mana yang lebih parah?"

Heechul hanya diam saja mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"Salometh tidak ada apa-apanya ketika Severginity akan dipertaruhkan oleh Ministry dalam arena melawan Dovergeon."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/ N : Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca Silahkan menuangkan pemikiran kalian mengenai FF ini di dalam kotak review :3 Ini merupakan remake dari project novel buatanku yang mengunakan penname Rei Iwasaki, jadi jangan heran jika sebutannya mirip, tapi alur cerita dijamin akan sangat berbeda ;)**


End file.
